Bomba e Chuva
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: De um jeito que ele nunca sentira antes, e que ele não soube explicar, seu coração parou e seu estômago deu voltas dentro de seu abdômen com o sorriso de orelha a orelha que Mello deu ao ver o chocolate em sua mão. // 37ª fic de presente para Lady Murder.


**I. Death Note pertence ao... Kira. E essa fic à Lady Murder \Õ/**

**II. ATENÇÃO: fic com níveis exorbitantes de fanservice e yaoisse. Espero que você não se incomode, Teddy.**

**III. Sei lá. Eu gosto dessa fic. Eu não gosto do começo, mas eu adoro o final e... Enfim. O título é completamente fail. Mas whatever. Viva a minha 37ª fic \o/**

**IV. Boa leitura.**

**X**

O loiro bateu à porta de Matt exatamente à meia-noite.

Matt ainda estava acordado, alimentando seus vícios insaciáveis e vitalícios. O cigarro estava entre seus dedos indicador e médio ao atender a porta.

Mello, o loiro, de olhos azuis, pele branca, não trazia uma barra de chocolate na boca.

Não trazia um daqueles sorrisos que só ele sabia dar.

Trazia uma enorme cicatriz no rosto.

Ele explicou. Bomba, Kira, Explosão. _Death Note_.

Matt meneou a cabeça, apenas. Não disse uma palavra. Concordou mudamente quando Mello lhe pediu ajuda, e quando o mesmo perguntou se podia entrar.

O ruivo, olhos verdes atrás de _googles_, luvas e blusa listrada, abriu mais a porta e fez um sinal para que o outro entrasse. Os passos de Mello ecoaram pelo pequeno apartamento de Matt enquanto ele andava, contrastando com o silêncio dos dois. O ruivo retirou o cigarro da boca.

"Quer uma barra de chocolate?"

Os olhos de Mello arregalaram-se. Depois de tantos anos. Tantos anos longe, e Matt continuava o mesmo. Aquilo era coisa que se perguntasse quando alguém aparecia em sua porta com uma cicatriz de explosão? Mello deu um sorriso raivoso, mais balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"Só porque é chocolate", ele disse.

Os dois foram andando até a geladeira, que era feia e velha, e cuja pintura descascava. Matt abriu, tirou uma barra de chocolate, deu a Mello, viu-o com seu sorriso de estou-gostando-mas-vou-fingir-que-não e foi até o único quarto de sua casa.

Arrumou um colchão no chão. Um travesseiro meio empoeirado, mas que dava pra dormir razoavelmente bem; lençol não era preciso, fazia calor. Arrumou a sua cama também, que ainda estava bagunçada da noite antes daquela, e pô-la na posição meio torta na qual não era atingida por nenhuma ocasional goteira. Achou uma escova de dentes ainda embalada que estava jogada em cima da pia do banheiro e foi até Mello, aparentemente estático e extático com o sabor tão conhecido e tão desejado de uma barra de chocolate Hershey's.

"Então, quando a gente começa a investigar?", Matt disse, sorrindo.

"Hm... quanto a investigar...", ele suspirou, "Amanhã... Tenho que descansar. Afinal, não é todo dia que você fica no mesmo compartimento que uma bomba enquanto esta explode".

"Tá, sua cama está ali".

O loiro andou até o quarto e praticamente caiu no colchão. Adormeceu instantaneamente.

~X~

Choveu. Choveu muito – tempestade mesmo, com relâmpago e trovão. E goteira.

Matt morava no último andar do prédio, e o teto era o telhado do mesmo. Cheio de buracos. Um deles, um dos maiores, por sinal, ficava localizado bem em cima do rosto dormente de Mihael Kheel.

Com a primeira gota ele nem acordou; virou de lado. Com a segunda, maior – e logo veio a terceira, e a quarta e-a-quinta-easextaeasétimae... -, e bem no seu olho, ele acordou. Virou-se de cabeça para baixo. As gotas – agora uma torrente – faziam cócegas em seus pés e respingavam algumas em seu rosto. Ele sentou-se na cama. Mesmo chovendo, ainda fazia calor. Retirou a blusa apertada e abriu o começo do zíper de sua calça apertada.

Levantou-se e foi à procura de um sofá para dormir.

Só que não havia um sofá.

Voltou ao quarto e pensou em cutucar o ruivo. Ele estava sem googles, e seu cabelo estava espalhado em volta do rosto. A boca, vermelha, estava alguns milímetros aberta. Ele dormia de pijama de algodão, e só; sem blusa listrada, sem calças estranhas... Talvez fosse a primeira vez que Mello via as suas pernas e suas coxas. Quando ele ia se virando, Matt acordou.

"Goteira, né?", ele perguntou.

"Humrum, mas pode voltar a dormir..."

"Você não vai conseguir dormir com as goteiras, sério. O problema é que a única solução é você dormir aqui nessa cama também...". Matt levantou-se e coçou a cabeça. "Não tem nenhum outro lugar dessa casa que não seja assim".

"Quê? Nem a pau! Dormir aí? Nada pessoal, Matt, mas eu prefiro as goteir..."

"Você quer descansar ou não quer? A gente põe esse lençol entre nós, eu não uso mesmo..."

"Sério que não tem outro jeito?"

"Eu conheço a minha casa, Mello".

Mello fez uma cara estranha, que nem Matt conseguiu decifrar, mas sinalizou que aceitava a proposta. O dono da casa foi até o guarda-roupa, pegou um calçãozinho igual ao seu e deu a Mello.

"Você não quer dormir com essa calça apertada, quer?"

Matt voltou para cama, e deitou-se. Mello ficou de costas para Matt, encostado na parede. Desceu o zíper da calça agora realmente até o final, e tirou-a. Não usava cueca. Ele tinha a mesma brancura desde o pescoço, descendo pelas costas e pelas nádegas e pelas coxas e pelas pernas até os pés.

Matt fechava e abria os olhos constantemente. Fechava por uns instantes com a intenção de voltar a dormir, mas abria novamente, a curiosidade matando-o. Acompanhava os movimentos do loiro com os olhos, mas, quando ele terminou de vestir-se e virou-se para vir até a cama, Matt fechou os olhos como se eles sempre tivessem estado assim.

Mello deitou-se olhando para a parede, assim como o outro olhava para a parede oposta.

~X~

_"Que cheiro bom... É um cheiro de canela, um cheiro de vermelho – tão perto. De onde vem? De onde vem?" Ele aproximou seu nariz da fonte do cheiro, virou-se na cama; respirava forte._

Matt estava acordado. Viu Mello virar-se, aproximar-se, respirar perto – de mais – do seu pescoço. Ele tinha os olhos fechados, e os cabelos, antes regulares e lisos, agora estavam desgrenhados e alguns fios de cabelo voavam para seu rosto quando algum vento soprava.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se o cutucava e dizia "Ei, Mello, cara..." ou se... deixava ele assim mesmo. Perto.

O ruivo virou-se também, com cuidado para não acordar o outro. Ficou olhando para as pálpebras de Mello, o seu nariz, sua tez, sua _boca_. Observou seu peito nu ir e vir, com a respiração. A cicatriz ali.

_Depois do que aconteceu com a Marry, eu comecei a desconfiar dessas minhas tendências estranhas... Agora eu acho que tenho certeza..._

Certificou-se que as pálpebras do loiro estavam cerradas, e tocou levemente seus cabelos. Mesmo leve, Mello acordou. Mas não abriu os olhos. Aproveitou o carinho. Ele estava entorpecido pelo sono, e pelo cansaço. Rolou ainda mais para perto da pessoa que o acariciava, e pôs o braço sobre esta. Matt aproximou-se mais, e seus corpos se tocaram. Respiravam juntos, sincronicamente.

Foi como uma resposta para Matt, como um "eu te quero também, mesmo você tendo algo a mais entre as pernas".

No ímpeto, ele rolou para cima de Mello (que abriu os olhos com o movimento), pôs os braços um de cada lado e então aproximou sua boca da dele.

Mello cuspiu na cara de Matt.

~X~

"Sai daqui!"

Mello escorregou por baixo de Matt e praticamente pulou da cama.

"Matt! O que foi isso? É algum tipo de... _brincadeira_?"

O loiro estava completamente vermelho, enquanto saía, pisando forte, levantando gotas da película de água que cobria o chão da casa do ruivo. Foi até a porta, girou a maçaneta – estava fechada –, chutou, socou a porta, desistiu e ficou andando de um lado para o outro na sala-de-tudo da casa. Gritou:

"Abre a porra da porta, Matt!"

O ruivo saiu do quarto, com uma cara séria. Disse:

"Eu sou tão acostumado com xingamentos que eu nem ligo mais... Mas, Mello, eu tenho a chave, e você só pode sair se _fizer tudo o que eu mandar_". Mudou sua expressão para um sorriso sacana.

O rubor voltou ao rosto de Mello.

~X~

_Flashback_

_Marry Sampleberry. Era este o nome da doce garotinha de olhos cor-de-mel que também morava na Wammy's House, e que Matt observava todos os dias do topo de uma das frondosas árvores do orfanato. Ela tinha cabelos de ouro, e olhos de bronze. Ela passava, às sete horas da manhã, por aquele trajeto, em direção ao refeitório, todo dia, e Matt a acompanhava com o olhar._

_Quando ela passava, quando ela entrava pela porta do refeitório, e sumia, ele descia da árvore e ia andando lentamente, percorrendo o mesmo caminho, andando no mesmo chão que a garota._

_Ele comia seu cereal matinal com leite enquanto a olhava._

_E então veio Mello, e Matt quase a esqueceu._

_No começo, porque as brincadeiras e os estudos não deixavam tempo para isso, e porque a sua rotina mudou com a de Mello. Depois, por causa de outras garotas – outras de cabelos de bronze e olhos de prata, ou de ametista, algumas de coração de ouro, ou de pele de diamante._

_Mas o rapaz de 15 anos e de cabelos cor de rubi que era Matt não se sentia completamente satisfeito, e então ele percebeu que a garota que tanto ocupara seus pensamentos e sonhos na infância ainda existia, e estava ali, e ele podia tê-la se quisesse – e queria._

_E a teve._

_À noite, sentavam-se no telhado da Wammy's House e olhavam as estrelas de mãos dadas. Beijavam-se longamente._

_Namoraram – com altos e baixos, e "tempos" e brigas, é claro – por dois anos. Aos dezessete, Matt e Marry, em uma noite quente de verão, depois de beijos quentes e mordidas e lambidas e sussurros no ouvido, começaram a tirar suas roupas._

_Matt deixava-se levar pelo calor, e a beijava e a mordia e a lambia, e sussurrava em seu ouvido, mas algo no fundo o incomodava. Ele sentia meio que um... vazio. Perguntas como "para que eu estou fazendo isso?" apareciam em sua mente, e ele sabia que aquele não era o momento adequado. Ele tocava na pele da garota e não sentia nada. Fazia tudo aquilo meio mecanicamente, como ele imaginava que deveria ser. Viu os seios rosados da garota e não sentiu nada, apenas fez com eles o que Mello tinha dito ter feito com os das garotas com as quais tinha transado._

_Ele olhava para o rosto dela e via nada. E viu que o calor era só calor, e que a admiração era só admiração. Quando a garota pôs a mão no meio de suas pernas, em vez de sentir mais desejo ainda, ele esfriou totalmente. Agarrou a mão da garota e afastou-a de si. Respirou fundo e deu uma desculpa qualquer. Fechou o zíper da calça, pôs a blusa em um dos ombros e saiu do quarto de supetão._

_Deixou a garota sem blusa e com a calça na altura dos joelhos deitada, sozinha, na cama, respirando ofegante, desolada, surpresa._

_Matt estava confuso._

~X~

Matt pensou em fazer um joguinho. Pôr a chave dentro do calção, e mandar Mello vir buscar. Dizer coisas obscenas, _fazer_ coisas obscenas. Mas de repente ele acordou do devaneio. Transformou sua expressão safada em uma expressão confusa.

"Me-mello? O q-que a gente tá fazendo aqui em pé no meio da...". O ruivo interrompeu-se, e fez cara de irritado. "Ah, não, sonambulismo de novo não!"

"Você ainda tem essas coisas?". Mello tinha uma cara meio desconfiada, mas meio saudosa, lembrava das peripécias do ruivo de madrugada, sonâmbulo. "Hum, pois saiba que foi bem estranho...".

"Erm, foi mal, então... Vamos... voltar a dormir?".

"Os dois juntos de novo?", perguntou o loiro.

"Bem, na mesma cama, se você não quiser morrer afogado aí no colchão. Juntos, só se você quiser" – e Matt piscou um olho, e riu, no seu maior estilo eu-estou-só-brincando.

Mello deu uma risadinha nervosa, e foi em direção ao quarto. Matt espremeu-se contra o vão da porta e deixou-o passar.

"Matt, por medida de segurança, eu vou dormir de cabeça para baixo, ok?"

"Ok".

Os dois ajustaram suas posições na cama, e Mello voltou a dormir. Matt tentou, mas sonhou com um Mello raivoso que gritava "Agora virou viado, foi?", e ia embora, e acordou com susto. Olhou para o teto, e para a torrente que caia a seu lado, pelos buracos no telhado. S_erá que eu sou gay?_

_Depois da Marry não fiquei com nenhuma outra_, pensou,_ e... aquilo que eu senti quando o Mello respirou no meu pescoço... não foi normal..._

Matt olhou para o lado. Deparou-se com Mello deitado de costas, o volume de suas nádegas destacado pelo tecido fino. O tecido ficava dobrado de forma que havia um espaço escuro entre o calção e a coxa do loiro. Matt involuntariamente imaginava-se pondo a mão ali, escorregando-a para dentro, azunhando, acariciando...

Este se mexeu um pouco, e Matt fechou os olhos, para que ele não o visse acordado o observando. Abriu um pouco os olhos e viu que Mello estava dormindo. Aproximou-se mais sem mexer a cama, cuidadosamente.

_Foi Mello quem se aproximou primeiro! Eu só não disse isso pra ele porque não queria contar sobre a minha parte na história... Mas ele veio, chegou mais perto, fungou no meu cangote. Eu achei que... Por que ele havia se aproximado então, era sonâmbulo também? Estava ele sonhando?_

Mello começou a roncar. Dormia profundamente. Matt sentou-se na cama, e então ficou de cabeça para baixo que nem o outro. Chegou mais perto. Levantou a cabeça e pôs a boca próxima da orelha dele. Disse palavras doces e palavras safadas, disse-lhe tudo que sentia, e tudo que pretendia fazer com ele. Mudamente. Sussurrante. Depois voltou a sua posição na cama, com a cabeça para cima. Tentou dormir mais um pouco. Não conseguiu.

~X~

Enquanto isso, Mello tinha sonhos estranhos e conturbados. Ele estava num quarto escuro, e ouvia uma voz sussurrante dizendo coisas incompreensíveis. Mas ele se sentia bem. Sentia a paixão daquela voz, e sentia que era para ele. Sentia que as agradariam se ele as entendesse.

Sentia um cheiro delicioso, que já sentira antes, o dos cabelos de Matt. Aquele cheiro despertava algo dentro de Mello. Algo que ele sentia desde criança quando entrou na Wammy's House e sentiu aquele cheiro. Sua barriga ficava um pouco... estranha.

Mas de repente a sensação passou, e o quarto escuro ficou como que mais escuro. Agora ele estava sozinho ali. Mas ouviu barulho de passos. Eles vinham em sua direção. E de repente ele podia ver uma criatura deformada, que emitia uma fraca iluminação. Ela tinha um caderno em mãos, e uma pena.

Riscou algo no papel do caderno, e Mello viu que era seu próprio nome. _Mi... ha... el... Kheel_, a criatura murmurava, enquanto escrevia. O coração do loiro acelerou, pelo medo, e depois ele acelerou mais, e batia insuportavelmente forte. Ele estava tendo um infarto. Estava morrendo.

Ele pode ouvir ser coração fazendo contagem regressiva para o fim. _Tum tum, tum tum, tum tum_, até que _BUM!_, Mello explodiu em vários pedacinhos...

E acordou, ofegante.

"Que foi, Mello?!"

"N-nada...", ainda ofegava. Não gostava da ideia de morrer. Não gostara nada da explosão do seu esconderijo.

"Foi um pesadelo? Com a explosão?"

Matt conhecia o loiro tão bem que parecia que adivinhava seus pensamentos. Mesmo depois daquele tempo todo, eles ainda tinham aquela conexão estranha.

"Fica aí sentado, Mello, respira, que eu vou buscar uma coisa pra você"

Matt foi até a cozinha, apressadamente. Abriu a gaveta onde guardava os chocolates em sua geladeira e retirou outro Hershey's de lá. Correu para o quarto.

De um jeito que ele nunca sentira antes, e que ele não soube explicar, seu coração parou e seu estômago deu voltas dentro de seu abdômen com o sorriso de orelha a orelha que Mello deu ao ver o chocolate em sua mão. Matt deu um sorriso maior ainda, involuntariamente. Seus olhos se encontraram, e eles riram juntos. O ruivo deu o chocolate ao loiro ainda rindo, e riu ainda mais quando ele deu aquela dentada feroz tão característica.

~X~

Chovia mais fraco, agora. O barulho das gotas que caíam gentilmente no telhado, e das goteiras no chão da casa, eram como uma sinfonia na madrugada. Da janela vinha uma brisa fraca e a iluminação de um poste distante. Os dois conversavam alegremente sobre o passado, sobre as brincadeiras da infância. Mello já tinha esquecido completamente o pesadelo.

"Mello... deixa eu dar uma mordida?", o ruivo pediu, jogando toda a cautela para o alto.

"Tu tá mesmo pedindo um pedaço do _meu_ chocolate?"

"Não, sério, deixa eu dar uma mordida."

"Hm, tá..."

Matt foi com a boca em direção ao chocolate, mas desviou para o braço de Mello. Segurou firme o seu braço e mordeu. Soltou e riu.

"Te peguei."

Mello tinha uma cara estranha, uma cara de quem se arrepiara mas não queria demonstrar. Balançou, então, a cabeça.

"Eco, Matt". Limpou a saliva do braço no calção, puxando-o e mostrando sua coxa _inteira_. "Mas, sim, vamos falar de garotas, agora..."

Matt ficou meio nervoso. Não queria muito falar sobre esse assunto.

"Tipo, tu lembra da Sofia, aquela ruivinha, que o quarto dela ficava na ala Leste? Caralho. E a... ui, a Olive, ela era tão... putz... mas ela era muito chatinha, e vivia com o albino autista... Ah, sim, a...". Interrompeu-se. Sorriu. "Hmm... a Marry! Eu lembro da Marry... Você pegou ela né, garanhão?" Cutucou a barriga de Matt com o cotovelo.

"É... foi..."

"Que foi?"

"N-nada, só que... Não, nada, é que eu tava lembrando de uma coisa muito legal que eu fiz com ela uma vez, que ela gostou bastante..."

"Você gostava dela, né?"

Matt riu, simplesmente. Não respondeu a pergunta. "Deixa eu te mostrar como foi."

"Como foi o quê?"

Matt saiu do quarto. Voltou rapidamente com uma nota de mil ienes na mão.

"Tá precisando de dinheiro, Mello?"

"Hum, bem, de certa forma..."

"Então vamos apostar uma coisa, e você ainda vai aprender uma coisa muito legal pra usar com... a suas garotas por aí. Certo?"

"Apostar o quê?"

"Olha como a cantada é inteligente, repara."

"Hum..."

"Então, você se aproxima assim da garota e diz: 'Eu aposto dois mil ienes como eu consigo te beijar _sem encostar nos seus lábios_'. Aí você vai... se aproxima ainda mais..."

_Droga, aquele cheiro... O que era aquilo, um xampu que ele usa desde criança?_, Mello pensou.

"Segura a garota bem firmemente..." Mello ergueu a sobrancelha quando o ruivo pôs a mão em seu cabelo, carinhosa mas firmemente. Aproximou-se ainda mais, tanto que seus narizes quase se encostavam. Matt respirava rapidamente, mas não tão rápido quanto seu coração batia. Ele tremia, até. Olhava fixamente nos olhos de Mello, que fingia para si mesmo que só estava se submetendo àquilo para aprender uma nova arma de conquistar garotas. Sustentava o olhar do outro. Estava curioso para saber como iria terminar aquilo. Como se podia beijar uma pessoa sem tocar os lábios?

Matt inclinou um pouco a cabeça e, segurando mais firme ainda a cabeça de Mello, beijou-o. Ele fez uma cara de nojo, cerrou os lábios e puxou fracamente a cabeça para trás. Mas o ruivo estava decidido, e empurrou o outro em sua direção. Mordeu o lábio inferior e puxou, e entrou com a língua na boca de Mello. Saiu de lá e foi beijando, lambendo e mordiscando o pescoço do outro até chegar a seu ouvido e sussurrar:

"_Valeu a pena perder mil ienes..."_

Antes que o loiro pudesse reagir, Matt puxou a cabeça dele para trás e saiu lambendo seu pescoço. Até chegar novamente na boca e pôr sua outra mão na nuca. Com as bocas _e línguas _em contato, Matt jogou ambos na cama. Passou a mão pelo peito de Mello, pelas coxas, até a virilha. Ele não conseguia reagir. Arrepiava-se todo e, quando se recuperava, Matt fazia outra coisa pior. Ele não conseguia pensar muito bem também. Não refletia muito sobre o que estava acontecendo ali, que ele estava beijando um homem e tudo mais.

Praticamente só o que ele registrava era o fato de Matt estar por cima dele, e _controlando-o_. Ficou irritado. Agarrou o cabelo do ruivo e fincou as unhas nas costas do mesmo. Virou-o habilmente, e ficou por cima. Enfiou a língua na boca de Matt, e tudo estava como devia ser.

Matt não reclamou. O homem que ele passara a noite inteira desejando estava bem em cima dele, ao alcance de seus olhos e de suas mãos, e fazia coisas inexplicável e impossivelmente prazerosas com seu corpo. Puxou-o mais para perto, e constatou que estava tão excitado quanto ele mesmo. Pôs uma perna entre as pernas de Mello, e ele retesou-se um pouco. Logo voltou a morder, lamber e beijar _cada parte descoberta_ de Matt.

Rapidamente acabaram-se todas, e Mello foi _obrigado_ a tirar aquele calção inútil de Matt...

~X~

"Eu não sou gay..." Mello, disse, de repente. "Eu gosto de garotas. Eu realmente gosto..."

"E o que foi isso então?"

"Bem... Tá, foi bem... legal. Porra, foi muito bom sim, mas... eu continuo gostando de garotas..." o loiro coçou a cabeça.

"Eu, pelo menos, nunca tinha sentido o que eu senti hoje com você..."

"Que gay".

"Mello!"

"Tá, foi mal. Que... homossexual". Mello riu. Matt, que estava deitado com a cabeça em seu colo, olhou para cima com uma cara séria.

"Não, sério, isso não tem nada a ver... Não é que eu vá sair pulando por aí de rosa-shock jogando purpurina nas pessoas, mas..." e disse uma coisa que nem Mello, a alguns centímetros de distância, conseguiu escutar.

Mello sorriu. Passou os dedos levemente pelos cabelos vermelhos do outro.

"Eu adoro o cheiro do seu cabelo, sabia?", disse ele, e Matt sorriu. "Não interessa se você é gay, travesti, jumento, anta, uma coisa eu te garanto..." e Matt não conseguiu ouvir o que ele lhe garantia. Os dois riram.

"Se você repetir o que disse, eu repito o que eu disse também", propôs Mello, sorrindo.

"Ok..."

Matt ergueu seu corpo, e pôs a boca no ouvido do outro.

"_Eu acho que sou gay..."_

Mello virou sua cabeça, e falou no ouvido do ruivo:

"_Eu acho que te amo..."_


End file.
